


Kindred Spirit.

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh finds a kindred spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirit.

Calleigh sat the huge cup of coffee on the bench next to her and set up the computer for the video conference with the NCIS forensics lab in D.C. The shell casings from her case related back to a weapon used in the non-fatal shooting of a Navy Officer. While NCIS allowed MDPD to maintain jurisdiction, the lead investigator requested to be kept informed at the same time opening the files for review from their investigation.

When the video links went through, she was greeted with a dark haired, tattooed woman with pig tails and an enormous cup of Cal Pow next too. Regardless of outside appearances, Calleigh knew she'd found a kindred spirit in Abbey when it came from to caffeine and forensics.


End file.
